A Day with Clara, A Night with River
by farewelleleven
Summary: [Story's requested] The Doctor loves River. But he loves Clara too. River and Clara have decided to share him since it wasn't fair for him to lose one love over the other. The Doctor takes Clara out to a carnival in the future, but later that night he and River are going to a ball in the past [please leave reviews and follow, next chapter is River and the Doctors night at the ball]


Chapter 1

"Ah Clara!" The Doctor smiles as Clara walks toward him, her arms crossed covering herself from the wind, as the wind blow her hair covers her face and she tucks it behind her ear. Her smile stretched out from ear to ear. She wears a long sleeved dark blue dress that stops right above her knees, her boots stop right below the knee, showing just a tad of skin.  
>"So where are you taking me?" She says right when she steps into the tardis. He walks toward her and kisses her forehead as soon as she's in his reach.<p>

"How do you feel about a carnival in the future?" He looks down at her, his hands holding her arms gently.  
>"Sounds... Great" she smiles back at him, his hands fall from her side and he walks toward the controls. After pushing a few buttons and leavers the tardis whooshes announcing their arrival.<br>His footsteps echo as he runs to the door before Clara steps out. He stands in the middle of both doors, his hands on the handles  
>"Clara welcome to London 2024, the year of the biggest carnival in London!"<p>

The tardis doors opened behind him revealing a crowd of people walking and running through the streets of London. A sweet smell of cotton candy and popcorn fills the tardis. She followed him out the door, his hand slipped into hers and he smiled down at her as she looked up at him. They walked through the crowds of people, booths line up as far as the eye could see. They walk hand in hand, both heads spinning in different directions as a winning bell goes off in one direction announcing that someone won a teddy bear the size of them, or a sharp ding which was caused by the toy guns bullet hitting the bottles. Laughter all around them and children running, trying to get to the next game or ride.

"Clara look!" the Doctor pulls her toward a large booth, at the end of the tenth there are three cardboard cutouts, a big hole in each of them: one towards the top, another in the middle and the other slightly to the left. Each of the cutouts placed in different height levels, a man stands holding three soccer balls in his arms and a fourth on the ground

"Make it in with the balls in all three holes and win a prize" he says stiffly as soon as he sees them stands there for a little bit too long

Clara looks at the Doctor; his grin is wide and is slightly nodding

"How many tickets?" he asks enthusiastically, his hand slips away from Claras and pulls out a line of tickets out of his jacket. Clara laughs quietly as he walks up to the soccer ball which are placed in a perfect line and hands the man 4 tickets. Soon he points up the corners of the tents and gets a stuffed animal the size of his torso. He hands it to Clara and smiles so widely at her, his eyes almost close.

His hand slips back into hers and she rises up to her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his, she squeezes his hand then wraps her pinky around his. The day was almost over and the sky looked as if the sun has melted in the edges of the land, creating an ombre look of yellow, orange and blue. They sit in a metal cart, towards the top the whole city is displayed, tall glass building which capture the suns melting affect, all the people looks tiny, everything looked tiny. The Doctor sits at the edge of the cart, not fully facing ahead but more to the side, Clara leaned against him. She hugged the stuffed animal, his cheek on the top of her head, his one arm around her and the other on the edge of the cart. Claras hand cups his other cheek, causing her body to sort of twist, and her lips met his.

"Thank you Doctor" she said as she pressed back into his chest, "For everything" he smiled as her kissed the tops of her head.

They walked back to the tardis slowly, holding pinkies instead of hands. Soon the day was over and Clara was ready to go home, she kissed him on the lips, his hands wrapped around her body and her head fell to his chest and for a moment she listened to his beating hearts.

"Goodnight Clara!" he said with a smile

"Goodnight Doctor" she smiled and closed the tardis doors.

The Doctor punches in some coordinates into the TARDIS, soon the TARDIS dinged and someone knocked on the door. He stood by the controls a new pair of clothes, black suit and bowtie.

A clicked echoed in the TARDIS and he smiled

"Hello Sweetie, glad you could make it."


End file.
